


Happy New Year

by ateezlights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seonghwa, Kinky, M/M, Mild Smut, New Year's Eve, seongjoong being seongjoong, top hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: just seongjoong lazily doing some activity stuff married couples do on new year's eve. you know, just the basics, making noise or something like that.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy New Year everyone ♡ stay safe always and remember ATEEZ loves you. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!! english is not my first language.

Being married for almost a year when the clock strikes twelve should be the most amazing and fulfilling thing to ever happen but no. 

Here Hongjoong lies on their master's bedroom, naked and panting. "God baby" he moans and Seonghwa only bit back a throaty moan "just one more hour" he says breathlessly "f-fuck can we just get this done?" Hongjoong says, still trying to convince his lover that cumming while the rest gets loud and fire works are brightly painted on the skies hurting them in the process and the whole atmosphere just basically getting more damaged is not such a good idea but what can he do? His baby is one hell of a kinky man and he will always do whatever Seonghwa asks of him.

"one more" Seonghwa bounces ever so slow on his aching throbbing cock and stopping mid way— an attempt to not make them both cum as they wait for the clock to hit twelve "jesus fuck hwa i cant" Hongjoong harshly grabbed both of Seonghwa's butt cheeks and slammed so hard into him making Seonghwa a moaning , crying and whiny mess. 

"You like it when i get riled up huh? you like it when i ram into you like this, angry and so needy but just so you know baby" he whispers into Seonghwa's ear just enough to send shivers down the other's spine "i take control here, always baby, always" and with that he pulls out and lay seonghwa on the bed. 

"Baby we can cum till' twelve i bet all my money on it." And then he slams back in to his husband's entrance "We don't have to wait" he says through gritted teeth as pleasure takes all over his body "we can cum" he says almost breathless as he hears the loud screams of pleasures from Seonghwa, truly a music to his ears. His husband can surely hit some notes and belt a g5 if he tries harder and goes all in non stop on that certain bundle of nerves "and cum again and again" he whispers into the air as his voice became less clearer for he have been engulfed with Seonghwa and his words of encouragement "make me cum, yeah fuck there!" he cries

"don't stop please please please" Seonghwa was blabbering and was meeting his own pace and Hongjoong swore he could never get tired of this not even for how many life times.

"im so close! please fuck me harder ruin me i don't care please f-fuck- But before Seonghwa could even finish what he was about to say Hongjoong already went ruthless and on his animalistic pace making the bed move that anyone would thought there was an earthquake but now, its just them fucking. having sex. making love on new year's eve.

"m' close" Hongjoong growls and Seonghwa's clinging onto his biceps like his dear life depends on it "mm fuck yeah you fuck me so good. so so good, so big only for me" Seonghwa's eyes were half close and even though his eyelids can fall shut any moment, he doesn't let them— he looks into Hongjoong's dark brown eyes, admiring them with love, pleasure, joy and everything. Hongjoong looks at him just the same except Hongjoong looks at him the same since day one from when he started courting Seonghwa and until they got married, even to that exact moment, Hongjoong looks at him like he is his world; truth be told, he is Hongjoong's world.

"Happy new year baby" Hongjoong says through their kiss, it wasn't rushed nor was it quick. It was at the very exact timing, they both came when everyone downstairs were yelling happy new years and they shared a kiss for a minute or two or maybe longer than that as the fireworkd went through the skies. They stayed like that for a while, naked, panting and exchanging i love yous.


End file.
